


Storming the Gala (Kraglin x Reader fic)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: While storming a fancy gala on Xandar, Kraglin just happens to notice a pretty face - yours.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kraglin sees you, he's hiding behind some fancy shrubs surrounding a marble balcony somewhere on Xandar. The gala they're going to hit is going on inside the grand estate, but people are still arriving and the admittance doors haven't been closed yet. He's leading a small team of Ravagers; Yondu's on the other side of the building with his own set. The patrolling guards have been replaced with Ravagers - the cleanest Xandarians with the best teeth, so they blend in, and Kraglin's men are all in position behind the bushes, ready to storm the balcony doors when Yondu's arrow flies above the building.

Kraglin shifts very slightly; he's been crouched there for the better part of three hours now. The wussy music that's been playing inside makes him want to strangle himself; he'd much rather have Quill's Wham Bam Shang-a-Lang or Moonage Daydream any day. He's mildly considering how angry Yondu would get if he killed the musicians when he sees you.

He stills as you're pushed outside roughly by a man twice your size, who closes the doors behind him. 

"Saier, I-" you begin, and Kraglin clenches the blaster in his hand as the man backhands you across the face, causing you to stumble backwards and fall.

"Get  _up,"_ Saier hisses at you, looking around. "Don't embarrass me any further." Kraglin vaguely recognizes the man as some kind of high-ranking politician.

Kraglin watches as you struggle to your feet, and Saier yanks your arm roughly upwards. "Saier-" you start again with tears in your eyes, but he gives you a violent shake. 

"Not another word. I don't know why I waste my time on a Terran like you. You will not say another thing this evening, do you understand me? I will not have you humiliate me and jeopardize my career." He lets go of you, and smooths his hair, straightens his fancy dinner jacket. "Now pull yourself together. I don't want you looking a mess when you rejoin me. I expect you in five minutes." With that, he turns on his heel and returns to the ball room.

Kraglin watches you press a hand to your cheek and turn away from the door. That's when he gets his first real look at you. Sure, he noticed your long sparkly dress with the low back and your jeweled earrings, and it's hard to ignore your figure, which is just his type, but he hadn’t seen your face yet. What's not hidden by your satin-gloved hand makes him catch his breath. You're  _gorgeous._

You raise teary eyes to the stars above, praying that someone will send an angel to save you from this night. You did not leave Terra for  _this._  You wanted to be somebody, do something no one had done before. But when you got to space, you didn’t know anyone. Saier had pulled you out of the gutter, promised you luxury and comfort. You had that, but no love – just a man that had trapped you with threats and abuse.

You pull a tissue out of your purse and dab at your eyes, and look at yourself in a small compact mirror. You might have a bruise on your cheek tomorrow; it stings. In the mirror, you catch a slight movement in the bushes, and whirl.

There's nothing there.

You take a step closer, but there's no more movement. You realize your five minutes is probably up. You'd better get back inside before Saier decides to smack you around some more. With a deep breath and once last glance at the bushes, you re-enter the gala.

\---

Once the admittance doors have been closed, it's about ten minutes before there's a streak of red in the sky above the building, and the Ravagers make their entrance. Screaming people run in all directions, but both teams of Ravagers have every entrance and exit covered.

Yondu whistles loud and sharp, and the crowds go quiet as his arrow flits around the room. Once eyes are trained on him, he puts a finger to his lips and turns slowly in a circle so everyone sees him and gets the message. Besides some quiet crying and sniffling, no one makes a sound. Yondu turns to Kraglin. "Take a few a’ the boys and make sure nobody's hidin' anywhere."

Kraglin nods, then waves a couple of his men in opposite directions. "Ya heard the Cap'n. Find 'em and bring em back out here." He heads out himself, towards the back of the room that has some private sitting rooms. He finds a few people and waves them towards the main room with his blaster.

Once the commotion started, Saier left your side to hide himself. You're hiding alone behind the last sitting room door frame, but curiosity is getting the better of you. You tentatively peek around the door, and your eyes widen as you see a man making his way towards you.  _A Ravager!_  There's no mistaking the maroon suit and the flame on his shoulder. You watch him wave a couple back to the main room with his blaster, but you can tell he doesn't want to shoot them. He's a tall, wiry Xandarian with a mohawk, and as he turns his face in your direction, your heart flutters. He has the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. They're a light color, blue or grey or green, maybe a mix of all three.

He catches sight of you, and you freeze. Instead of yelling or raising his gun at you, he approaches you quietly, never taking his eyes off of you. He stops a couple feet away, and holds out his hand. "C'mon," he says in a gentler voice than you expected. "Won't hurt ya."

You slip a gloved hand into his, and he steers you in front of him. "Nice an' easy, don't be afraid." As the two of you make your way back to the main room, Kraglin hears a whimper, and releases your hand to dive into the room immediately to your right. A moment later, he's dragging Saier out by his collar.

You watch with no small amount of satisfaction as the Ravager handles Saier roughly, pushing him out in front. As you enter the main room, the politician eyes Kraglin wildly, then seems to notice you for the first time and gestures to you. "P-Please. Don't hurt me. She - she's much more valuable. You can-"

Kraglin's lip curls in a snarl, and he shoves the man so hard that he falls into the middle of the room. "Shut up, or I'll blow yer damn brains out." He says, aiming a pistol at his head. Saier puts a hand over his mouth. "Now get up," Kraglin snaps. "Don't embarrass yourself any further," he mocks, with a wink at you. Despite the situation, you can't help but give him a tiny smile, and he smirks.

"All right, boy?" Yondu asks.

Kraglin's eyes flick up to his Captain momentarily, and he nods. "Yessir. This is the last of them." He takes Saier's arm and shoves him into the nearest crowd. "Don't move," he hisses.

"Good. Listen up, y'all," Yondu says loudly, his arrow twirling idly over his shoulder. "M'boys are gonna come around and collect yer valuables. Don't put up no fight, and there won't be any need for bloodshed."

You take off your earrings and necklace, and hold them out to the Ravager who found you. He palms the jewelry and sticks it in a bag at his side, then nods at you reassuringly and gently steers you back into the nearest throng of people. “Jus’ stay put, don’t worry. I won’t let anyone hurt ya.”

In not much time and with very little incident, the Ravagers' sacks are bulging with jewelry and units. "All right boys, let's head out!" Yondu orders, and comes by to clap Kraglin on the shoulder.

"Just gotta take care of a couple things, Cap'n," he says, glancing your way and handing Yondu his spoils.

Yondu follows his gaze and chuckles. "Be quick about it, boy."

Kraglin gives you a pointed look as he marches over to Saier. He gathers up the front of the politician’s shirt, and rearing back his fist, punches him square in the face. A nearby woman screams as the Saier goes down. Kraglin points at him, watching as blood squeezes out between the fingers clapped over his nose. "Ya deserved that for back-handin' a lady. Y'should be grateful that's all I did, ya jackass." The First Mate turns on his heel, and goes back to where you're standing.

The crowd behind you disperses to get out of his way, but you stand your ground. He admires that; you have courage. He steps close to you. "Y'can come with me," he murmurs. "Get away from him," he nods his head back in Saier's direction.

Your heart is almost bursting at the offer, but you shake your head. A Ravager ship probably isn't the place for you. "I can't."

He nods sadly, then without warning he grabs you around your waist. Lifting you easily against him, crashes his lips against yours. When he pulls back, you're breathless. His eyes glitter. "Can I at least know yer name?"

"It's - it's [y/n]."

He smiles. "Pretty name. Fits you." He releases you, and darts away, pausing at the balcony doors. "M'name's Kraglin Obfonteri, if ya ever change yer mind. Should'n be too hard to find me." He winks, blushes blue, and your Ravager is gone.


	2. Storming the Gala part 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds Kraglin after a long search. Kisses and more ensue.

Sixth months later after the Ravagers storm the gala on Xandar, you find yourself in a seedy bar on a planet you know nothing about. You hitched a ride from system to system, following rumors and word of Yondu Udonta’s ship, the _Eclector –_ and where that ship went, your Ravager was.

But as you look around, trying to catch a glimpse of him, or any Ravager that looks mildly familiar, you’re starting to think this might not be the best idea.

Especially when a couple of drunk patrons decide you’re worth bothering. Their hands grope you, their breath is stale and they stink. You fight them off as best you can, but you end up falling to the floor, pinned by someone’s weight. You feel someone grab your ankle. Another hand wanders up your thigh under your skirt.

"Hey! Hey, get off, ya flarkin’ bastards, leave that woman alone!" Amidst several shouts and something that sounds like the scrape of a knife, you're released, and you turn over on your back to view your rescuer. You gasp.

It's him. The Ravager you've been looking for. "Kraglin Obfonteri," you whisper.

His blue-grey eyes widen as he peers down at you. _"[y/n]?_ Sweet mercy, darlin'," he says, pulling you to your feet. He flicks a short knife back into a hidden place in his sleeve.  "What the hell ya doin' out  _here?_ This ain't no place for a girl like ya." He sheds his jacket and throws it over your bare shoulders. "Huh?"

"I-" You blush and look at your feet. "I was looking for you."

His mouth drops. "Fer _me?"_

You nod and look back up at him. His cheeks are flushed nearly as blue as his captain. "Well shit," he says, kicking a toe at the ground shyly. He's tongue-tied. He has a million things he’s wanted to say to you, but they all sound stupid now. He looks over at the bar. "Can I buy ya drink?"

You smile at him, and nod. 

He grins in response, and tentatively wraps an arm around your shoulders. When you lean into his side, his chest chest swells. "So you got away from that idjit, huh?"

"Yeah. Your comment actually exposed him to some paparazzi - they caught his abuse on tape. I only stayed around to make sure his career went down the toilet, then I started looking for you." 

"Serves him right. Jackass."

\----

As one thing leads to another, hours pass and you both end up pretty buzzed.

“Lissen,” he says shyly. “I got my own cabin back on the ship, did ya want to spend the night?”

You blush, but you were hoping he’d ask. “I’d love to.”

He grins, and jabs a thumb at the bar tender. “Gonna pay my tab. Stay here, dontcha move.”

“Okay.”

Kraglin finishes paying the bartender, but when he turns back to the booth where he left you, he sees a Krylorian man seated next to you. You’re trying to push him away, but he’s got a firm grip on your upper arm. As Kraglin watches, he squeezes, and you cry out in pain.

Before another moment passes, Kraglin’s clenched his hand in the Krylorian’s collar and has hauled him out of the booth and onto the floor. “Keep yer damn hands off her!”

The Krylorian stands, and even though Kraglin is tall, he dwarfs the First Mate. “You better get out of my way, little man.”

“Ya might wanna rethink those words,” a voice says behind him, and the Krylorian turns to see Yondu Udonta reclining at a nearby table. “That there is my First Mate, and I didn’t choose him to be such because he’s a wuss. He will kick yer ass.”

“I’d like to see him try,” the Krylorian sneers. “Winner gets the girl.” He turns back to Kraglin, only to receive a thunderous blow to the face that sends him spinning. Another blow to the stomach, and he’s down for the count, drooling on the ground.

Yondu shrugs. “Tried to warn ya.”

Breathing heavily, Kraglin loosens up his shoulders and turns to you. Your eyes are wide, hands covering your mouth to try to hide your surprise.

He holds out his hand, and you take it. He pulls you close to him, running his hands over you arms in a soothing gesture. “Ya okay, darlin’?”

You nod, and he curls an arm around your waist as he leads you back to the ship.

His cabin is a decent size, relatively neat for a Ravager’s room. The bed is generous, hidden behind a wall partition. He sits on it and takes off his boots, throwing them in the corner, then dials the lights down to a soft, inviting glow. You stand shyly near the door until he beckons to you, patting the bed.

“Ya sure yer okay?” he asks, gently tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you sit beside him

“A little shaken up still,” you say with a nervous laugh and a shrug. “I’ve never seen anyone fight like that.”

He blushes slightly, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “Sorry ya had to see that.”

“No – it was impressive. I didn’t realize you were so strong. It….” you blush deeply. “It was pretty hot.”

His ears flush blue, but a smirk plays across his lips. “Oh yeah?” He leans closer to you. “Did that turn ya on, baby girl?”

You swallow and nod. Somewhere in the back of your mind you note that your heart is pounding and your breaths are shallow, but your main attention is focused entirely on the blue-grey eyes before you.

He raises his fingers and trails them along the side of your face, then down along your throat, then slips his jacket off your shoulders. A pleasant chill spreads over your body at its absence.

“Ya know,” he says, in a soft, seductive voice, “There hasn’t been a day gone by that I haven’t thought ‘bout ya. Ya did somethin’ to me at that party – stole somethin’ a mine.” His hands run lightly over your bare shoulders, down your arms and slide around either side of your waist. He draws you closer. “Took me awhile to learn what it was, but I finally have it figured.” One hand slips to your lower back and the other ghosts up your spine until it reaches your neck. You feel his nails scrape lightly against your scalp as he tangles his fingers in your hair, bringing your head closer to his. When he speaks, his lips brush against yours. “Ya stole m’heart, baby girl,” he whispers.

“Kraglin,” you murmur, caressing the side of his face.

There are no more words as he presses his lips to yours. His kiss starts off gentle and sweet, but once you begin kissing him back, his movements start to turn a little rough – and you love it.

He’s not rough like Saier ever was; when _he_ was rough, it was out of power and the need to be in control. With Kraglin, it’s about passion, and you feel safe in his arms in a way you never did with the politician.

“Open yer mouth,” he says softly against your lips. You do so, and you gasp as his tongue snakes inside. You moan loudly against the intrusion, gripping his hair as his tongue explores the hot cavern of your mouth. You push your own tongue into his mouth, and he clutches at your shirt, drawing you even closer.

You feel his grip tighten on your hair, and he and shifts underneath you, lifting you so your body lays atop his. You stare down at him. His face is flushed, his eyes locked solely on you. His hands let go of you briefly to zip down the top half of his jumpsuit. He shrugs out of it; underneath is a grey tank top, which he pulls over his head and discards. His chest is thin but muscular, dusted with grey-brown hair; a string of tattoos trails down the right side. Scars of all shapes and sizes span one side of it to the other.

Your hands tentatively rest against his skin, tracing one of the largest scars that stretches from his navel up across his left pectoral. His eyes flutter closed under your touch, his breathing coming in ragged huffs. “[y/n],” he moans.

You withdraw your hands for a moment to pull your own shirt off, and after you’ve done so, you find his eyes are open. They’re piercing, the pupils so blown out that only a thin rim of color remains. His look is intense, and his grip echoes that intensity as he tightens his hold on your hips. “Turn around,” he says, “Sit against me.”

You turn and seat yourself between his legs with your back up against his chest. His skin is warm, the hair on his chest surprisingly soft against your skin. His hands rest at your hips, his thumbs tracing soft circles on your skin. You catch your breath as you feel his lips against the back of your neck, moving your hair aside to give him better access. He places kiss after kiss, drawing steadily closer to the side of your throat. His breath is hot as he murmurs in your ear. “Ya know what I’m gonna do t’ya, baby?”

“Wh-what?” you ask, breathless.

He runs his hands up and down your ribcage, trailing his fingers gently over your breasts, squeezing lightly through the fabric of your bra. “First I’m gonna slide my hands under yer skirt here,” he whispers, and his hands slide down your thighs, playing with the edge of your skirt, “And I’m gonna tease yer lil’ pussy with my fingers until yer real wet. Then I’m gonna lick ya, eat ya out until ya come fer me.”

You gasp.

He chuckles softly in response. “What’s the matter, baby girl? Didn’t expect no dirty words from me?” He raises a hand, and turns your head to face him. “Ya forget I’m a Ravager?”

You stare at him, your face burning.

He smirks at you, and brings you forward to meet his lips in a forceful kiss. At the same moment, his other hand throws back your skirt and moves your underwear aside, and you feel his long fingers stroking your folds. You buck violently in his arms, but he only holds you tighter and deepens the kiss. After another second or two, he breaks away, panting slightly. “This okay?” he asks as he strokes up and down with his middle finger. His calloused fingertip brushes against your clit and you press yourself back into him with a moan, nodding.

“Ooh, found a special spot, did I?” He passes over the sensitive bundle of nerves again, and you press your face into his neck, kissing his skin. “I sure did,” he murmurs, nodding, and presses a little more firmly at the spot, moving his finger in tiny fast circles.

You begin to whimper, then pant, and pretty soon you’re writhing in Kraglin’s arms.

“Ya gotta come, honey? Go on,” he pants, “Come fer me.”

You grip the fabric of his trousers as you orgasm at his words, throwing yourself back against him, your neck craning over his shoulder. He slides out from underneath you quickly, letting you fall back against the pillows, and he’s suddenly between your legs, his tongue caressing your swollen clit and lapping up your juices.

After you’ve ridden your orgasm through and lay limp, you raise your head weakly to look at him. He lifts his head grins at you. “Sorry, couldn’t let all that goodness go to waste.” He kneels at the end of the bed for a moment, staring at you with an admiring smile on his face. “If y’aint the prettiest thing I ever seen."

You reach for him, beckoning him into your arms, and he crawls up the bed until he’s hovering above you, resting on his elbows and knees. You smile at each other, and he leans down to kiss your lips. His touch is tentative, light as he runs his fingers through your hair and sweeps his other hand up and down your chest. You begin to return the kiss, massaging your lips against his, and wind your arms around his neck. He presses down against you, so you're trapped beneath his weight. He pulls away from you, and rests his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. "Darlin," he begins, and you feel his hands finger the edge of your skirt. "I want ya." 

You're lost for words, but you want him too. You want this gentle, sweet man to ravage you. So in response, you tighten your grip around his neck, and hook a leg around his thigh. His eyes snap open, and you see his pupils are blown out, just leaving a sliver of grey-blue. In one quick motion, he reaches under your skirt and pulls down your panties and off your legs. He hooks his hands under your thighs and lifts you; you wrap your legs around his waist. You moan as you feel your bare sex against his Ravager leathers. He fumbles with his belt buckle, and you tremble as you hear the shuff of his pants going down. 

You reach behind your back and undo your bra, tossing it aside. He leans into the valley of your breasts and kisses, then licks each one, teasing the nipples until they’re stiff and sensitive. He goes for your throat then, kissing the skin tenderly until you feel him bite down. You clutch at his shoulders as he nuzzles his nose against your neck, licking the bite to soothe it. He shifts, and you feel his cock press hard against you. "Kraglin," you whisper, raking your hands through his hair. "Make me yours."

"Oh baby girl," he breathes. "That's 'zactly what I’m gonna do." He lines himself up and enters you slowly. You can feel frill-like ridges on either side of his cock, and they drag pleasurably against your walls as he slides further inside you. You hold him tight against you, and he buries his face in your chest, breathing heavily against your skin. "Damn, darlin'," he says with a small whimper. "Ya feel so good. _Oooh_ , yeah, tha’s it right there." He begins to thrust his hips forward, moving in and out of you, and you feel your orgasm growing again.

Needing to hurry its release, you pull slightly on his hair until he looks up at you, then capture his lips with yours. Something within him seems to snap as you do; he clutches at you, his hands everywhere at once, his mouth desperate and hungry. He thrusts deep into you repeatedly, slamming you against the bed. You both break for air, but he pulls you even harder against him. "Y-yeah! Oh, right...right there! Baby…!”

You scream out his name as a shaking, rolling orgasm hits you, clutching his arms and clenching his hair. A moment later, he spills into you, leaning in to kiss you hard, sucking on your bottom lip. He falls against you when he’s done, wrapping you tight in his arms and holding you close. Between panting breaths, he places soft kisses on your shoulder and neck.

When you’ve both recovered a little, he takes your face in his hands and kisses you deeply, his lips gentle. "Oh [y/n], baby girl. That was amazing." For the rest of the night, he holds you in his arms. When you ask him about his Captain, and if you’re going to be able to stay with him on board, he simply replies, “We’ll figure that out in the mornin’,” and kisses you.


End file.
